Shadows Lurk in even the Brightest Corners
by Spirit-Of-The-Banshee
Summary: Kori and Katami are assasins. So are the inu gang. They work for different forces. The world is in danger. Will they be able to co-operate,for the world's sake?


**Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Hiya! I...just decided to write...a...uh..............a fic where Katami and Kori are..assasains...did I spell it right?**

**Katami: ...wait..did you say...YAY!!**

**Kori: What about meee?**

**Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Hn..well...Katami will be the person who actually goes and kills the person, but she is also..a computer Hacker!**

**Kori: WHAT ABOUT MEEE?**

**Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: You, will be her partner! **

**Katami: Cool!**

**Kori: Why am I always the underling?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Except Katami. Kori belongs to my friend. Oh ya...they are demon in this story.**

**Note: For Katami and Kori's profile, go see my other story, "Fun time...Or is it?" v thank you.**

Two figures walked into a room filled with gadgets of sorts.

"You called for us Yumi?" asked Kori.

"Yeah! Check this out! I made some new gadgets for you guys!

Yumi, had light-blue hair, tied in two pony-tails. Her hair goes down to her ankles.She was wearing a dark purple shirt with blue jeans. She had dark blue eyes.

"Huh...let's see them then." said Katami in a bored tone.

Kori was wearing a bright purple shirt with blue jeans. Katami was wearing a red shirt with a black dragon on it, and black jeans.

"Alright, here they are!" Yumi whipped out a tray of gadgets.

"Ooooohhh!!! Pretty!" Kori stared at the gadgets.

"That's nice and all...uh...what are they?"

"Well, this here..." Yumi pointed at a digital wrist-watch, or so it seems..." Is a communicator. You can communicate with each other with it and-"

"Like a walkie-talkie?"

"Yes Kori, anyways, you can communicate with each other with it, also, it can display a map of wherever you are, and Katami's has a special function which alows her to use it like a computer which means-" Once again Yumi was interupted.

"Which means I can hack into things." Katami finished.

"No fair!" Kori whined.

"Shut up Kori."

"Ok..."

"So, continuing on, this is a stun gun..." Yumi pointed to a gun the size of the palm of your hand.

"It stuns people for approximatly 30 seconds."

"Wow Katami, you know your stuff! Wait...but I just made these, how could you know?"

"I'm a hacker remember?" Katami winked.

"Oh yeah...well, this here...is a little gun that can shoot out a super strong cord, perfect for bungeeing (spelling right?) off of a building and for climbing up a building."

"Cool! So, I can be like spider-man!!" Kori exclaimed.

"Yes yes, that's nice...now, this is your utility belt." Yumi held up a black belt with pouches all over it. "This tubes of smoke...perfect for escapes...and this one, contains some grenades to get the job done quickly. This pouch is for holding extra ammo, and this pouch contains gloves and some tweezers and a bag, to hold any clues or DNA samples. And just for you Kori..." Yumi pointed to an extra puch on Kori's belt. "Contains heat sensative glasses, so you can see things such as camoflauged people or something."

"Yay!! I'm special!!"

"Kori..." Katami warned.

"Sorry...sorry"

"And lastly, you can head out to the weaponry room at the back to pick out your weapons. Oh yeah...that pouch at the back at the belt there...you can hold guns in there."

Yumi added.

"Alright, thanks Yumi" Kori said.

Katami nodded her head at Yumi.

So the two sister assasains headed to the weaponry room. Kori picked out a shot-gun, pistol, and a machine gun. Katami picked out a rifle, and a hand-gun.

They put on their gear and headed out.

"Where to Yumi?" Kori whispered into the communicator.

"Your mission is to go and hunt down Lloyd Irving. (from TALES OF SYMPHONIA.) He used to work for our group, the I.D.A.F. (the INFERNO. DRAGONS. ASSASAIN FORCE.) but now, he's sided with the enemy, and might reveal our secrets. You have to hunt him down and bring him to headquartres." came Yumi's reply over the communicator.

"So who does he work for now?" Katami asked.

"He works for the D.R.F. (DEMONS. REBEL. FORCE.)"

"Alright, thanks."

"No prob. Yumi signing out."

With that Yumi closed the conversation.

"Hey, Katami, could you do your thing? Check out the data-base of the D.R.F will ya?" Kori asked.

"Yeah sure, Hacking Demon, that's me, but first...we have to get home." Katami replied.

"Yes...okay..."

So they walked towards an apartment. They went to the 3rd floor and opened the door to their room. Then, Kori went and grabbed some popcorn, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the T.V. Katami sat down next to her, starting to do her hacking on the communicator.

"So..Mrmph...got any important info? Mrmph...on the...mrmph...D.R.F. and...mmph....Lloyd Irving?" Kori said between mouthfuls.

"Hang on....entering password...I'm in! Hmm...let's see...it says that the D.R.F is run by the evil half-demon, Naraku Gumo. His force is mostly made up of demons...Lloyd is an exception." Katami stated.

"Really? Mostly demons? Like us?" Kori started tweaking her doggy ears.

"Yup...except some are half-demons."

"Any info on Lloyd?"

"It says here...that he used to work with our force, but he quit due to...scheduling problems...he's in college...later on..a few years after leaving the I.D.A.F, he joined D.R.F. after meeting one of Naraku's henchmen." Katami read out the information.

"Huh...well let's get to sleep. We gotta start mission L tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess."

So they went to sleep. The next morning, they got they're gadgets, they put their normal outfits on, and put on they're belts.They headed out to the streets of Tokyo.

"Lalala..."

"What's got you?"

"Nothing!! I'm just happy...."

"...okay...whatever, well let's see...when I hacked into the D.R.F's data-base yesterday...it said that there would be a demon member around here...let's search for him and get him to spit out some info." Katami said.

"Okay!!" Kori replied a little to loud.

"Geez...that HURTS! Did you forget that I'm a DEMON?!!? And so are YOU!??!" Katami stressed the words "hurt", "demon", and "you."

"Okay...gomen..." Kori apologized.

"Hold it! Look! Right there! A demon..." Katami sniffed the air." Yup...he reeks of...yuckiness..."

"YAY! TIME TO PLAY TAG?" Kori jumped up and down.

"Yes Kori..."

So, the two dog demons approached the unsespecting target. When they were in range, they ran out. Katami back-handed him. Kori started asking him questions.

"What's your name?" Kori asked. She pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Hmph! Why should I tell you?" came the gruff reply.

"My my, aren't we arrogant today?" Kori said teasingly.

"S-shut up!" came the reply again.

"Answer the questions...Now!" Katami pulled out her hand-gun and held it next to the demons head, her finger twitching to pull the trigger.

"Okay okay! Just don't shoot! My name is Inu-yasha..."

"Okay..good..."Kori jotted down the information.

"Now...ask him are there any other humans working in Naraku's force." Katami told her sister.

"Okay, now...name all the humans working for Naraku Gumo."

"Well...there's Miroku Houshi, Kagome Higurashi (sorry, I just wanted her to work for them. It was always cool when I read fics where Kagome was an assasain or something.), Sango Taijya, Kikyou Shikon, and The new guy..what was his name...Llyod Irving." Inu-yasha glanced at Katami. "WOULD YOU MIND UN-HANDING ME?!?!"

"No."

"Okay..good.." Kori jotted down some more notes.

"Hey Kori, I'm gonna let go of him for a second okay? Keep an eye on him."

"Okay"

So Katami let go of Inu-yasha, but he didn't dare run away knowing that they were armed.

"Hey Yumi, come in Yumi, Demon Hacker here." Katami contacted Yumi.

"Yeah Katami?" Yumi answered through the communicator.

"We got a member of the D.R.F here, we're gonna bring him back to headquartres."

"Alright, gotcha." Then, Yumi ended the conversation.

"C'mon Kori, we gotta bring him to H.Q." Katami yelled over her shoulder.

"Okay, c'mon, you're coming to." Kori said threatningly tho Inu-yasha.

So they went back to I.D.A.F, and went to the investigation room.

"W-w-w-where am I??" Inu-yasha seemed frightened.

"You, are in the I.D.A.F H.Q." said Yumi as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, Yumi, perfect timing." complimented Katami.

"Wow! A compliment from the great Demon Hacker herself! I'm honoured!!" Yumi smiled real wide.

"Yay! Katami's actually being nice!!" Kori cheered.

"What does the I.D.A.F. stand for anyways?"

"Kori, would you like to explain?" Yumi asked Kori.

"YUP!" Kori smiled. Then she looked over at Inu-yasha. "The I.D.A.F stands for Inferno.Dragons.Assasains.Force." Kori responded 've heard of you dudes...in fact, could I...join?" Inu-yasha asked hopefully.

"Hm...but, what if you go back to Naraku and tell him our forces secrets?" Yumi asked suspiciously.

"I promise I won't!" Inu-yasha said.

Katami and Kori raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hm...well, I'll have to ask Katami, and then the whole force."

"Just,exactly how many people are in the force anyways?" Inu-yasha asked.

"About...20,000." Yumi answered.

"Whoa...that's more than the D.R.F!" Inu-yasha's eyes practically popped out of their sockets when he learned how many people there were.

"Anyways, Katami, Kori...what do you think? Should we give hima chance?" Yumi turned to the two top assasains.

"Yup."

"Yuporoo."

"Alright, it's settled then, but I'll have to tell the force later on. Anyways, I guess I should introduce you to..them huh? Or should I say us?" Yumi questioned.

"Yeah, that's good." Inu-yasha replied flatly.

"Okay, well, I'll send in someone else to do that job. Gotta go back to the main room, organize some documents, etc." Yumi left the room.

Then, right when she left, someone else came in.

"Hi! My name is Larka. I'm the....new person helper! Well, to the introductions. The person who just left the room is Yumi, she's the gadget designer and also the mission selector and document organizer. That person..." Larka pointed at Katami. "Is Katami. She is one of our top assasains. She is also known as Demon Hacker."

"Why is she called that?" Inu-yasha questioned.

"Because, my sister is a HACKER!!" Kori bragged. "No wait, she's THE BEST HACKER IN THE WORLD!!" Kori shouted.

"WHAT?!?! THAT CAN'T BE! I THOUGHT...AND...!" Inu-yasha was shocked at that answer.

"Huh, no one can believe anything nowadays..." Katami grumbled.

"Okay, okay...settle down, well Inu-yasha, come with me so I can introduce you to the whole force." Larka said.

"Um..okay, tell me, are there any half demons?" Inu-yasha asked worriedly.

"Nah, not at all." Katami answered.

"What is the crew made mostly of then?" Inu-yasha gulped.

Katami got an evil look on her face.

"Oh-no...I know that look on Katami's face...it's a bad look..." Kori said.

"The force..." Katami began,"is made up of...Full fledged demons!"

"Aww...but...I'm only half..." Inu-yasha's ears drooped.

"It's alright, don't worry, they're nice...but don't joke too much. They take our their missions seriously." Kori warned.

**Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: Wasn't that awesome?**

**Kori: Yup!!**

**Katami: I am a hacker? Kool...**

**Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: ...Well, anyways, Please review!Tell me what you think!!**

**Katami: Once again, Flames are welcome.**

**Kori: But don't make them too rude!**

**Katami: --'**

**Spirit-Of-The-Banshee: REVIEW!!**


End file.
